wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavricks
The Lavricks 'are a mysterious and dangerous race from the Unknown Regions known as the Halo Zone. They are considered a major threat to other races as well as the Forces of Chaos due to the race devouring the souls and DNA of their victims and foes in order to increase their own power. Their reasons for doing this is due to their belief of "Forward Eternal". One of the dangers they show is because they originate from the wild unexplored space known as the Halo Zone, thus making any attempts to invade them difficult. History The origins of the Lavricks is unknown. Several theories have been drawn related to where they came from. Some believe that the Lavricks have always been in the Halo Zone, having fought against the then Necrontyrs billions of years ago. Others claim that they were one of the many species created and/or raised by the Old Ones, for the sole purpose of the fighting the Necrons. And after the Old Ones were defeated, the Lavricks fled to the Halo Zone to recover and build their forces. Finally there is the belief that the Lavricks might in fact be surviving Old Ones, force to hide in the Halo Zone and change themselves for when they eventually returned to the galaxy. In either case, the Lavricks are a serious threat to all life. Their first major spotting was during the early years of the Great Crusade, when one of their Fractions was spotted by Expeditionary Forces under the Emperor of Mankind himself. The clash went on for three years until most of the Fraction was destroyed, the rest forced to retreat back to the Halo Stars. The second meeting between the Imperium and Lavricks was when another Fraction was encountered by the Alpha Legion and their newly discovered Primarch, Alpharius Omegon. The conflict was brief but left a lasting memory on the Primarch, who recognized the Lavricks as a serious threat to the galaxy. Biology The Lavricks have been described as appearing reptilian in nature with humanoid forms. They appear as a perfect fusion between flesh and metal, technorganic made with advance technology that exceeds that of races such as the Eldar and Necrons. The metal is described as pure mercury silver in color, streamlined with no parts sticking out. This could be the reason why they are able to consume resources, even life-force, to become stronger, and how they evolve and adapt against various foes, granting them shapeshifting and regenerative abilities. All Lavricks possess yellow eyes, or optics as they call them, but some have a third in the center of their forehead, or another pair all together. This is mostly those of higher rank. Notable Actions Infantry Commanders *'Overlords: *'Marshals': *'Admirals': *'Generals': *'Commanders': Specialist Ranks *'Archons': *'Zealots': *'Rangers': *'Storm Guards': *'Berserkers': *'Spinners': *'Casters': *'Reavers': *'Wardens': *'Chimeras': *'Gladiators': Line Troops *'Ultras': Veteran officers of several campaigns, they have consumed the essence of many species and powerful warriors. They thus lead other Lavrick squads into battle and are allowed to wield some of the best esoteric weapons of their kind. *'Warriors': *'Stalkers': *'Strikers': *'Demolishers': *'Skirmishers': *'Boomers': *'Blazers': *'Raiders': *'Hunters': *'Wranglers': *'Brutes': *'Ravagers': *'Screamers': *'Butchers': *'Drones': War Beasts Ground Vehicles Skimmers Transports Artillery Tanks Walkers Flyers Battleships Cruisers Escorts Attack Crafts Transports Beliefs Forward Eternal Technology Void Travel Fractions Hierarchy The Overmasters *'Azathoth': *'Nyarlathotep': *'Yog-Sothoth': *'Shub-Niggurath': *'Cxaxukluth': *'Ghroth': *'Daoloth': *'D'endrrah': *'Abhoth': *'Tru'nembra': *'Ubbo-Sathla': *'Yhoundeh': *'Ycnágnnisssz': *'Xexanoth': *'Tulzscha': *'Noth-Yidik': The Scion *'The Demiurge': Voice of the Void The entity called the Voice of the Void also called the Void God or The Voice, is the supposed creator and absolute ruler of the Lavricks. Little information is known about it, but when in contact with Lavirck forces, some psykers are able to get a glimpse of it. They describe it as "A nothingness where no life, emotions or anything can survive, a darkness meant to blanket the universe in eternal silence." This also suggests that the Voice has a link with the Lavricks in a similar manner as the Tyranid Hive Mind does. However, unlike the Hive Mind, the Lavericks are capable of independent thought and will not turn feral if their link is severed, letting them act on their own. The Voice is also probably responsible for allowing the Lavricks to be able to Void Travel. Trivia *The Lavricks are slightly based off the Lovecraft Mythology Category:Xenos